gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstalkers: New Blood
Darkstalkers: New Blood is an upcoming reboot of the Darkstalkers franchise made for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and developed by Capcom. The game focuses on rejuvenating the franchise by bringing in new characters, revamping the old game play, and updating it with HD graphics. The release date is May 19, 2015. Features *Darkstalkers: New Blood features a 26 character cast with 6 unlockable characters. Veterans from the previous installments include Demitri, Morrigan and Lilith. However, the cast is largely comprised of new Darkstalkers. *The game will also feature a Story Mode where players play as different characters as they attempt to discover what happened to Makai. Morrigan, Lilith and Demitri largely play as the protagonists. *The game features an Arcade Mode where the player fights 12 opponents with the last 4 of them being Cerberus, Ifrit, Ominous and Lucifa. *Much like the previous game, it features a Vs. Mode where two players can battle it out. There is also an offline Tournament Mode where multiple players can battle. *There is an Online mode taking from Darkstalkers: Resurrection. It features online tournaments, match finders, and international/national rankings. *While the game play largely remains the same as before, the veteran characters have received an update in regards to attacks; replacing some old ones and gaining entirely new attacks. *In addition, several new mechanics has been introduced. The largest one is called the Midnight Finale. There are three types of these attacks that can be unlocked during a battle. They can be unlocked by attacking and doing damage, taking damage by opponents attacks, or sucking out the souls of innocent passerby's. Occasionally, innocents will walk along the stage and sucking out the soul will add to the Midnight Finale. A bar does not exist but you can tell what kind of Midnight Finale you can perform the aura color of your character. Green is the Level 1, Red is Level 2, and Purple is Level 3. If a Level 3 is performed when the opponents health is Critical, it becomes a Finishing Move. **'Scare Tactic' is a new mechanic where a player can cancel out the other character moves by emitting a blood curdling shriek. This causes a force wave to emit out, stopping the opponent from moving for a very short period of time. **'Dark-EVO' is a new mechanic where, upon the life bar being Critical, the player can enter into a Dark-EVO form. This causes the player to assume a more powerful and deadly form. It fills the health bar back to full but then depletes itself. This acts as the timer. It generally lasts for 15 seconds. However, after the effect wears off, the player is back to Critical and unresponsive for 20 seconds. It is paramount that you try to destroy the opponent during the effect time. **'Summons' is a new feature of the game where, by obtaining a Summon Spell, the character can summon a monstrous beast to help in attacks. Some are beneficial to the summoner such as healing or buffing or hostile to the opponent by attacking or debuffing them. Plot Roughly 10 years after the events of Darkstalkers 3, Makai has stabilized with the help of the new Queen of Makai, Morrigan. With her rule brought in a wealth of resources into Makai and with it; culture and elegance. The old nobility was cast down and lesser nobility was brought out; all kept restrained by the current regime. However, for the most part, the bloody and dark Makai was a thing of the past and the new Makai enjoyed a golden age. However, on one fateful night, during a court meeting between the Queen and the nobles, disaster struck. In the middle of the meeting two men appeared; one encased in darkness and one in fire. Morrigan demanded who they were but was met with silence. In an instant, the court exploded in such deadly flame that all the nobles perished instantly. Queen Morrigan managed to deflect the flames but came face to face with the man cloaked in shadows. Placing his hand on her head, he effortlessly pulled out Lilith from within her; dividing her power and rendering her helpless. He went to leave but turned around and, with a smile, said: "Watch as your kingdom burns." He then vanished in a cloud of smoke. Morrigan, with an unconscious Lilith beside her, managed to pull herself up and, to her shock found her realm in chaos. In the middle of the Makai was a colossal giant with one eye tearing apart the buildings while a three-headed dog monster rampaged in the streets; eating every Darkstalker in sight. Distraught and powerless, she collapsed from her wounds while watching her realm be destroyed. Morrigan awoke alongside Lilith in a castle. There, she found out Demitri, the vampire, sensed the destruction of Makai and went to discover the cause. There, he found the two injured and rescued them; though not to save their lives but to consume their power when the need comes. Morrigan told Demitri of the story of the destruction of Makai and the invaders. Uncertain to who this shadowy figure is, Morrigan, Lilith, and Demitri set out to discover who this person is, what happened to the Makai, and to bring it back. Characters Old Blood Morrigan Aensland *Species: Makai *Race: Succubus *Birthdate: 1678 *Birthplace: Scotland, UK *CV: After being wounded and heavily stripped of her power, she attempts to find a way to bring back the Makai and reinstate herself as Queen. *'Midnight Finales:' ##'Succubus' Kiss': Sends a kiss to the opponent which causes a massive eruption of dark energy. ##'Symphony of Darkness': Transforms herself into bats and causes a massive vortex. ##'Limitless Demoness': Using a fraction of her power, she unlocks it and begins to absorb the dark energy around her. Focusing it into a single energy form, she fires it into the opponent causing massive destruction. *'Dark-EVO:' *'Succubus Queen': Morrigan gains a bat-like motif with a Queen regalia look. She wears a full black dress with a wide collar and bats circling around her. All of her stats increase. Demitri Maximoff *Species: Makai *Race: Vampire *Birthdate: 1483 *Birthplace: Romania *CV: Content in allowing Morrigan to rule the Makai. He has taken action though when he saw the destruction of the Kingdom and has allied himself with Morrigan. *'Midnight Finales:' ##'Midnight Bliss': Transforms them into a more attractive form and drains them of their life force. ##'Coffin Digger': Traps the opponent in a coffin and burns it completely. ##'Unholy Cross': Demitri covers his hands in dark energy and slams them together. He then holds his hands out aloft and drags up four crosses made of pure dark energy. He then lifts them up and slams them into the opponent causing large amounts of damage. *'Dark-EVO': **'Prince of the Night': Demitri envelopes himself with his bats; transforming him into creature overflowing with dark energy. Massive bat wings unfold from the sides of his head and his back. His chest is bare and he has black fur trailing down to his legs. All of his stats increase. Lilith Aensland *Species: Makai *Race: Succubus *Birthdate: 1678 *Birthplace: Makai *CV: Lilith, having been separated by the cloaked figure, has now become an individual of her own. While she travels with Morrigan and Demitri, she herself has doubts about who she is and her purpose in life. *'Midnight Finales:' ##'Succubus' Smooch': Transforms them into a cuter form and drains them of their life force. ##'?': ##'?': *'Dark-EVO:' *'Succubus Saint': Lilith gains a bat-like motif with a priestess like look. She wears a full white dress with a wide collar and bats circling around her. All of her stats increase. Anita *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Akuma *Species: Human *Race: Demon *Birthdate: 1948 *Birthplace: Japan Ruby Heart *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: *CV: SonSon *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: *CV: Amingo *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: *CV: New Blood Arie *Species: Makai *Race: Merman *Birthdate: 1962 *Birthplace: Brazil *CV: Arie is one of the last members of the Merman race after the vanished long ago. Drifting in the open sea, she regained consciousness and tried to find members of her race but was unable to. However, in her despair, she heard whispers of a new race of Merman building a civilization. She decided to head to find out if those whispers are in fact true. Cleopatra *Species: Makai *Race: Mummy *Birthdate: 69 BC *Birthplace: Egypt *CV: Cleopatra was one of the last pharaohs of Egypt before being consumed by the Roman empire. While historians believed she committed suicide, she actually made a pact with an unknown demon that in exchange for service, she would be reanimated as a mummy millennial later. She now seeks for Anarkis in order to absorb his life force and become freed from the chains of servitude. However, much to her horror, she has traced his energy signature to the ruined Makai. I. Maiden *Species: Makai *Race: Zombie *Birthdate: 1971 *Birthplace: London, UK *CV: I. Maiden was one of the fans of Lord Raptor to attended his famous concert where he not only killed himself but hundreds of his adoring fans. She became a mass of hatred and remorse from her premature death and resolved to find Lord Raptor and pay for what he has done. She has located Lord Raptor after many years of searching but only found his body and not his soul. Hayato *Species: Makai/Human *Race: Spirit *Birthdate: 1992 *Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *CV: Hayato was once a carefree kid with an obsession with anime, video games, and samurai. During a trip to his family's shrine, he found a hidden room and sealed within a red piece of armor and a large sword. Enchanted by these items, he unknowingly broke the seal that bound them and took the weapons for himself. This transformed him into a blood-thirsty demon bent on revenge against Bishamon for sealing him in this state. Prow *Species: Makai/Human *Race: Catman *Birthdate: 1972 *Birthplace: Canada *CV: Prow is the younger brother of Felicia who is ordered to bring her back to the family estate. He has revealed anger and disappointment on his long-lost sister; believing her ill fit to lead the family. He continues to track her but resolves to enter Makai in order to prove his father he is fit to lead the family. Elizabeth *Species: Makai *Race: Banshee *Birthdate: 1572 *Birthplace: Ireland *CV: Deth Mos *Species: Alien *Race: Mothman *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Destroyed *CV: Deth Mos is a stranded alien life form that crashed landed decades before. He was scouting possible planets for his race to colonize due to his planet nearing its life expectancy. However, he crashed landed and found his presence highly feared by both humans. Looking for a place to call home, he wandered the forests and mountains of rural North America until he found the dimension of Makai. Entering in, he found it in complete desolation. Drawing memories of his home planet, he resolved to find out what happened to the Makai and help rebuild it. Gozaku *Species: Makai *Race: Kaiju *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Unknown *CV: Gozaku is a harbinger of destruction. None knows how to being but it has an irresistible taste for destruction. It seems to lack any intelligence and operates on pure primal instinct. While it has seemed to be satisfied attacking and destroying human cities, it instinctively desires even more powerful foes and set to find the realm of Makai. Seeing it in complete chaos, it began to be drawn towards to what destroyed it. Jolly Bloodbeard *Species: Makai/Human *Race: Skeleton *Birthdate: 1542 *Birthplace: Jamaica *CV: Chris Forbis Jolly Bloodbeard was of the most notorious and brutal pirate that ever sailed the seven seas. Known for his barbaric ways and ruthless methods of fighting, he stole, murdered, and pillaged everything within his sight. He found himself in mortal struggle with the Gigantic Kraken, scourge of the ocean. Intent on bringing it down and cashing in on the bounty, Jolly attacked it with everything he had. However, as he dealt the mortal blow, his ship was finally cleaved in two and he went down with his ship. However, not willing to die so easily, he made a deal with a mysterious figure to give him back his soul in exchange for fighting on his behalf. He has nor returned to pillage and murder again. Kit *Species: Human *Race: Korean *Birthdate: 1990 *Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea *CV: Kit is an orphan with a demon named Kyubi sealed inside her. She has no knowledge of her past and seems to be devoid of any emotion save for that she is searching for her "father". The demon inside her is extremely powerful yet seems unable to be released for some strange reason. Her search for father leads her to the Makai. Fuu *Species: Makai *Race: Tengu *Birthdate: 1721 *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *CV: Fuu is the leader of a group of esoteric monks who worship the spirits of the wind. He has devoted himself to this worship and reading of the air. However, one day, his temple is attacked by blood-thirsty Darkstalkers. All of his monks are killed and, without any options, dons "The Mask of Ou Tengu"; forever transforming himself into a Tengu. He destroys the Darkstalkers but fails to advert the destruction of his temple and followers. He then set out to discover the location of the Makai and, after a long search, discovers it destroyed. Convinced that only a higher power could destroy it, he sets off on another journey to discover who has destroyed the Makai. Grimwald *Species: Makai *Race: Gargoyle *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Paris, France *CV: The Baron *Species: Human *Race: Anglo-Saxon *Birthdate: 1898 *Birthplace: Luxembourg *CV: The Baron is a mysterious figure with arcane abilities. While human, he has escaped death; appearing as a man in his late 30's. He has a hand in many world affairs and has a connection within the nether realms as well. While a skilled diplomat and politician, he is even more skilled in demonic summonings, arcane magic, and possession. While his direct involvement in the destruction of the Makai is unknown, he is a chief suspect by Morrigan and Demitri. Tytos *Species: Makai *Race: Incubus *Birthdate: 40 *Birthplace: Greece *CV: Cerberus (1st Sub-Boss, Unlockable) *Species: Unknown *Race: Unknown *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Unknown *CV: Ifrit (2nd Sub-Boss, Unlockable) *Species: Unknown *Race: Unknown *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Unknown *CV: Ominous (Semi-Boss, Unlockable) *Species: Unknown *Race: Demon *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Unknown Lucifa (Final Boss, Unlockable) *Species: Unknown *Race: Demon *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: Unknown Darkstalkers: New Blood Vs. Old Blood Darkstalkers: New Blood Vs. Old Blood is an update for Darkstalkers: New Blood that adds the 24 veterans that were left out. Old Blood Felicia *Species: Darkstalker/Makai *Race: Catwoman *Birthdate: 1967 *Birthplace: Las Vegas, USA Felicia found that due to her Darkstalker blood, she aged slowly and lived long. Giving up the dream of stardom and riches, she has opened up an orphanage and became a nun. Her fate when one day, a man bearing similar appearance to her appeared and announced he was her brother and was taking her back to her family. Taking her orphans, she fled the house yet curious to what he meant. Lord Raptor *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: 1889 *Birthplace: Australia Le Malta *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Rikuo *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: 1953 *Birthplace: Brazil Oboro Bishamon *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: 1673 *Birthplace: Japan John Talbain *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: 1940 *Birthplace: UK Sasquatch *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Victor von Gerdenheim *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Anakaris *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: 2664 B.C. *Birthplace: Egypt Hsien-Ko *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Mei-Ling *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Dee *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: B.B. Hood *Species: Human *Race: *Birthdate: Unknown *Birthplace: United Kingdom Huitzil *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Q-Bee *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Pyron *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Jedah Dohma *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Marionette (Unlockable) *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Shadow (Unlockable) *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Abyss (Unlockable) *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Emperor Ozom (True Final Boss, Unlockable) *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Belial Aensland (True Final Boss, Unlockable) *Species: *Race: *Birthdate: *Birthplace: Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2015 video games Category:2016 video games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated